SOULMATES
by stardiva
Summary: hi   i wrote  this story  about Data finding love.   hope you like it.    please feel  free to  comment  i  really  need the imput  this story  is my baby . it took me alot of  years to write and this is the final product.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Commander Data to Doctor Crusher, please report to Sick Bay. The young woman seems to be coming to. Miss, can you hear me?" the Voice was male and pleasant as it spoke to her. Alex slowly opened her eyes and came upon the most charming face she had ever seen.

Alex groaned inwardly and held her head. "Ow1 what truck hit me? what happen? Who are you? Where am I?" The person before her replied"I am Lieutenant commander Data. You are aboard the Star ship Enterprise. Miss...?"

Alex hooted with laughter"Yah! Right! Your Commander Data. And i am Lwaxanna Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House. Holder of the Sacared Chalice of Rixx. Heir to the Holy rings of Batazed. Give me a Break."

Data regarded her. "I have met Mrs Troi . I suspect that you are attempting to make a joke. Could the reason be, to cover your fear?"

Alex sat up, stared at this man standing before her. He was average build, short dark hair which was slicked back. His skin was Opalescent-Gold, as were his eyes. They seem to Light up from inside. On the whole, Alex found him to be very dashing in his black and gold form fitting uniform.

She spoke "My name is Alexandra Hadley. Look I am sorry but did you say your name was Data, As in Star Trek?" She thought she was hearing things. What the hell was going on? Was she going insane?

The Android studied the young woman and observed her appearance. She had short sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. Her facial features were fine, her complexion was fair.

The way young woman was dressed he found very odd. She wore a white short sleeved shirt, and a pair of form fitting trousers that appeared to be made from a stiff blue material. In her ears were two small hoops. "Most unusal attire,: he thought.

But the most unusual of all were the shoes she wore. They seemed to be made of a type of different coloured canvas material and the soles were made of some form of rubber. He observed that had he been a human male like Will Riker and not an android he might have found her attractive.

Alex snapped her fingers which brought the android back to her question "Yes miss Hadley. My name is Data, But i am unclear as to what the term "Star trek "refers to."

Alex looked at the Android with a bewildered look "Are you telling me that I am actually on the Enterprise? And you are really a android? Not a Actor?"

" Yes miss, Again I am an Android, however I have taken part in a number of Doctor Crusher's Productions" With out thinking Alex reached up to touch the Android's face. It felt oddly cool to her touch. His Skin wasn't like anything she had ever felt before.

She took her hand away, as she did , Alex noticed that Data hadn't flinched at her touch. A woman, Alex knew was the Ship's Doctor had entered the room

"Hello, I am Doctor Crusher. How are you feeling?" Alex shrugged " Okay. I guess, Considering." Alex smiled weakly. The Doctor smilled as she gave Alex a complete exam, Which to Alex's amazement was over in a matter of mintues. Alex marveled at how complete the exam was. Dr Crusher told her "You haven't recieved any physical wounds or scars. But you should take it easy for a while."

The Android turned to Alex"Miss if you will follow me please." Scooping up her Totebag that she took with her every wear, Alex got to her feet and fell into step beside him as they left the sick bay.

She wasn't sure why, but something in her. perhaps fear made Alex take hold of Data's hand, Again The Android's hand felt oddly cool to her touch. But important, it made her feel safe.

Data made no attempt to release the hand. However it did strike him as curious how holding this young girl's hand felt natural. He never felt this way about any one before. Was this how it was to start a relationship with a young woman? Glancing at her, he made a mental note " Access all data on romantic behavior. Prefered information on hand holding."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They reached Captain Picard's Ready Room which was located off the Main Bridge of the ship. As they went through. Alex started to feel a little nervous. From the moment they stepped on to the Bridge. Alex felt the gaze of the Crew on duty focus directly on her.

When they reached the Door. the young woman glanced over at Data who returned her gaze. He smiled at her reassuringly as he pressed the door Buzzer, Alex let go of his hand as they heard a rich deep voice bidding them to enter.

As they entered the room, Alex saw that there were two people in the room. They both stood as she and Data entered the room. One of the men rose and extended his hand as he greeted her warmly.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise Mis. I am Captain Jean Luc Picard, This is Commander William Riker. " The younger man smiled at her. "I am glad you weren't hurt miss" Alex sat as she thanked them. " Young lady do you have any idea how you were beamed aboard the ship?" Alex looked nervously at Data who nodded and gave her a look that said "Go on Alexandra. It is all right. I am here if you need me."

The young woman smiled at the Android gratefuly. She could not however help thinking what a strange look it was for him to give her. Given the fact that any episodes she had seen Data was considered by meny to be a non feeling machine.

Alex turned back to face the Captain and Riker. She gathered up the last of her courage, in what she hoped was her clearest voice. Alex addressed the two men

"My name is Alexandra Hadley, But please call me Alex. Anyway to answer your Question sir. " She glanced over at Data, Whose face had the same supportive expression. She shakily continude" I am not sure what happened. The last thing i remembered is that i was on a Ride at a "Star Trek" Convention. It was suppose to be a mock transporter. Captain, Commander I know this sounds totaly insane But I am from 2007 earth. I have no idea how or why i was beamed aboard your ship."

Riker turned to Data "What is being done ?" The Android answered "Geordi is having the transporter checked for malfunction. " Riker shook his head "So what do we do in the mean time?" Alex listened as the two men went on about something Picard called the Prime Directive Alex stared at them in frustration . They were taking about her like she wasn't in the room. She hated when people did that. " Stop it ! Just stop it! Don't talk about me like i am not here! Damn it!" Alex shouted in frustration as she threw her hands up in the air. The three men looked at the young woman with concern

Exhusted and scared by her ordeal, Alex wearly sank down into the nearest chair. She closed her eyes against the tears."Oh god! What is going on? How did i get here? Why am i here? " She put her head in her hands and began to weep. She never felt so terrified in her life, Not since the death of her parents had she felt this frightened or alone.

Both Riker and Picard rose to confort the weeping young woman. But it was to their amazement. the android who reached the young woman's side first and knelt down beside her. He gently touched her tear stained face.

He handed the girl a handkercheif as he softly said " It is all right. I know you are confused, Alexandra. But i assure you all is being done to find out what occured . I promise you" Alex looked at Data through her tears gratefuly.

"Thanks.:" He seemed so sweet in his concern . It did make her feel better. She turned back to look at Picard " I am sorry Sir But it's just that in my time all this is a set of a television show called " Star Trek, The Next generation and you are all Actors."

Riker cocked his eyebrow and looked over at the Captain. "Television?" Data piped in " Televison is an ancient form of entertainment. It was popular in the late 20th and 21th century. But it grew out of popularity by the year 3020.

Alex couldn't help grinning at this statement " I don;t doubt that. Back in 2007 the programs were getting pretty bad!" but not Popular? I do know alot of people still watched it."

The Android was still by her side. Data turned to Picard and spoke "Sir if i may, I will take Miss Hadley to my Quarters where she may rest after her ordeal.:" Picard looked at his second officer in surprise.

There was something different in Data's face that Picard had never seen before . He wasn't sure what he was seeing. But somehow this young woman seemed to bring out something in the Android. Piacard smiled and replied " Proceed Mister Data. There will be a meeting in the observation lounge in one hour,"

Data extended his hand to the girl. She rose from her chair to accept the Android's hand.

The Android escorted the young girl out of the Ready Room. Will Riker ( or Number one as he was known) turned to the Captain. A wide grin spread across his face. "Did you see that? Was that our Data's If i hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I wouldn't have beleived it. The way he was with her."

In all the years Will Riker had served with Data, Never had he ever seen what he and Picard had just witnessed. Piacard had a silght smile on his face as he replied "I''m not sure what we just saw Will. But that young woman seems to bring out certain quailitys in Our Mister Data."

Riker nodded in agreement " Whatever it is . I think it is great. I have never seen him act like that. He does seem different with our young friend,"

Picard nodded in agreement " Just the same Number one, we can not take any chances with the Prime Directive. Run a full Check on our young friend just to be safe. Have a report ready for the Meeting Number one." Riker nodded "I'll get right on it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As Alex and Data entered his quarters, the first thing that caught her eye was a orange cat, It was lying on one of the chairs. "Her name is Spot. Do you have any pets?" Alex shook her head and replied "No, My mother had allergies to cats. I do like all animale. I just never had a pet." She then reached over to rub Spot's stomach, she playfully said to the purring cat. "This little lady is very pretty! Yes she is!"

"Alexandra, I must return to my duties on the Bridge. I will be back as soon as I can." Before the Android left, he showed her how to use the computer, to get refreshments and other articles she might require. Having done this, Data bade her goodbye, the Android left the room.

As the door shut behind him, Alex went over to the Android's desk and sat down in the chair. An object on the desk caught her attention. It was an octagon shaped clear stand. Her finger triggered a projection. The image was of a young woman in a Starfleet uniform. She had short blond hair and was very pretty. Alex studied the image. The image was of the one person whose friendship Alex knew Data held in the highest regard, Her Breath caught as she spoke to the image. "So You're Tasha Yar."

" Tea, Earl Grey, Hot!" Picard gave the Observation Lounge Replicator this command. It obeyed by producting a clear cup filled with a steaming brown liquid. He joined Commander Riker who was seated at the long table to wait for the rest of his senior officers to arrive.

Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher soon entered. Both Picard and Riker stood as the two women seated themselves. Soon after Geordi La Forge, Data and the Ship's Security Cheif, Worf joined them.

Once they were seated, Picard called the meeting to order. "what were Your findings, Number One?" Riker glanced around the room and then back at the Captain " We did a Background check on Miss Hadley. She is from 21th century earth. Her parents were killed in what was known as A Automoble Accident in the earth year 1995. As for the young woman herself, We came across an Old Earth Newspaper Article. Dated August 21 2007. It says that Alexandra Hadley died in a freak accident at a Function known as a "STAR TREK CONVENTION" on a mock transporter." Riker exchanged glances with Picard.

Worf scoweled as he asked the question that Riker knew the others were thinking. "What exactly is a STAR TREK ?" Riker looked at the Klingon as he spoke " According to the imformation Geordi and I gathered. In the late 2oth century, A human from earth created a group of "Television programs based on STARFLEET."

Geordi continued "It's really weird! These Shows as they were called, Chronicled the journey of the Different Enterprises. Beginning with the journey of Captain James T Kirk, Right through to our Encounter At Farpoint staition. Even to our last encounter with the borg."

All of the Senior Officers looked surprised at this last piece of information. Riker broke the silence " According to our research. All of us are in it. These SHOWS were done back in the 20th century. Apparently this Gene Roddenberry knew every intimate detail of our lives."

For a moment no one spoke then La Forge broke the silence, " There is a story in STARFLEET Academy about a young ensign named Roddenberry who served with Captain Kirk on the original Enterprise. Apparently this young ensign had been experimenting with different aspects of time travel. The story is that he was supposedly killed during one of those experiments. i thought that it was just a story made up for fun, But since Ms Hadley's arrival I"m not sure what to believe."

Riker turned to his Captain" Is it possible that Q is behind this young woman's appearance? this sounds like one of his tricks." Picad took a sip of tea which was now cold.. The Captain shook his head " No, If it were Q, he would be here gloating already! Where is our young friend now?

All eyes turned to the Android" Miss Hadley is in my Quarters." Picard looked at his Second officer. Data had been rather quiet. Usually his Android Officer was more verbal at these briefings. more informative. The Captain nodded " Well then since the world in which Miss Hadley knew thinks that she is deceased I feel it is her choice in what she does next. Now make sure it is her choice what she does. We must not influence her in any way. is that understood??' The Senior officers nodded in agreement. and then the meeting ended.

In the android's quarters. Alex had seated her self on Data's couch. Spot leapt on the girl's lap. Alex smiled as she scratched the cats ear. She whispered in to the ear " You know something, Spot? For a Android, your master is pretty special." Spot again seemed to purr in agreement.

Spot purred loudly, This was nice. Most of humans on the ship didn't undersand her feline ways. But this one did seem to know how to scratch her head just right. Her Android master's pats were nice but he seemed to do every thin mechanically. The Cat Loved Data in her own way. But this person's touch was a nice change.

Alex laid down on the couch with the purring Cat beside her. Alex then gazed out the window at the passing stars. She wondered what Data was doing at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Data sat in a Chair in Counselor's Troi's office. They were discussing Alex. "I am curious Counselor, earlier when I was escorting Miss Hadley to the Captain's Ready Room, She had taken hold of my hand. It was curious to me how it made me Feel. I found it odd that holding her hand could case such a sensation."

Troi listened intently to the Android. Troi could alway sense what her Crew mates were Feeling. But with Data, it was a little harder to sense what he was feeling. "Data, I am sensing a Emotion here that I have never felt in you before. It is almost, if I may say so, tender and loving. It seems to be genuine emotion. It is not emanating from your emotion chip either. Does this new emotion has something to do with the young earth woman.?"

The Android nodded slightly " It is very puzzling to me as well counselor. I know that i do not and can not feel love or any other emotion. However while i was holding her hand. I did experience something. May i ask you a personal question about..."

"La Forge to Data, I need your help in Engineering!" Data acknowledge this and as he turned to leave, he stopped. He turned to face Deanna and with almost shy look "Counselor, when you meet with Miss Hadley . would you tell her that i would like to met with her in ten forward when I am off duty." Troi promised as Data hurried out of her offfice, just as her next appointment arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex loved all music, her mother taught her to appreciate the classics such as Opera, The masters. Although she never learned to play an instrument, she did learn how to enjoy the beauitful music. Her father took care of the Rock and Roll side of her music education. At times there was nothing Alex loved better then to listen to a good old Rock and Roll tune.

As she danced about Data's Quarters, Alex thought how lucky it was that she alway wore her IPOD shuffle. It held all of her fave tunes." She just let the music run through her. It felt good just to let loose.

Because she was so into the music, she didn't hear the door buzzer ring twice, Nor did she hear or see the two people enter the room behind her. She was just in the midst of spinning around, when she saw the two, she stopped in embarrasment

It was Counsellor Deanna Troi and a young klingon boy, Deanna smiled warmly to her while the boy beside her was grinning from ear to ear, Alex knew who he was. It was Lt Worf's son Alexander. He was about ten years old. His face lite up with laughter as he looked at her.

Alex grinned sheepishly as Deanna spoke "We were just checking to make sure you were settled in all right." She turned to the little boy. "Right Alexander?'

There was no answer, Deanna repeated her question. But the little boy wasn't paying any attention to the Counselor. He was still grinning at the sight of the funny way the girl had been dancing around the room.

Alex looked down at the little boy and cocked her eyebrow,"Well I guess I have to do something drastic to make sure that it doesn't get out what a Kook I am. I think i might have the very thing."

Before Deanna could protext, Alex reached in her bag and pulled out a large "tee" shirt. She had bought it at one of the convention. The klingon boy looked at the shirt in wonder as she handed it to him "I hope it fits you all right. Its a large.: the young klingon accepted the shirt. On the shirt was a picture of the boy himself and also his name.

Alex glanced over at Deanna" I was going to try and change it to my own name but i never got that far."

The young klingon polietly thanked her, then raced out the door, bragging he was going to show it off to all his friends.

Troi laughed as she shook her head "I think you made a friend, He will be the hit of his class." Alex grinned as she replied. "I'm glad to do it. I wouldn't have worn it any way. I bought it on a whim."

Deanna spoke again" The reason i am here is I have a message from Data. He would like to meet him in Ten Forward.Alex looked puzzled"Ten Forward is the ships lounge isn't it? I didn't know Androids ate"

Troi told her that Data did eat "The reason he wanted to meet with you in private. I have never seen him act so shyly like this before. He seems quite taken with you." Deanna paused as she thought How true the statement was, She had never seen Data act this way about a woman before.

Earlier when Data had asked Troi to give the message to the young woman, Data had a almost shy expression on his face, Troi knew the Android was not say about any thing, Why, she had wondered, was the Android like this about the young wouman who stood in front of her now?

Alex blushed as she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. One look caused her to groan,:"Oh my god! I am a mess! No wonder Alexander was laughing. I"d laugh too! In fact one look would send me running the other way, I can't meet Data looking like this."

The image in the mirror was scarey. Her hair was messy, her jeans were filthy and the shirt she was wearing was a mess of wrinkles and covered in stains.

Deanna told her not to worred that she had time to freshen up. With Deanna's help, Alex got ready for her meeting with Data..

" Is it possible for me to get another pair of Levis?' Deanna looked puzzled "Levis? I am sorry, I"m afraid I"m not familar with that term."

Alex grinned" Its the name of Jeans, I mean the pants I am wearing. Can I get another pair?" Troi nodded" Just ask the replicator what you need " Alex shrugged "May I please have a pair of size 14 blue levis jeans, a dark green polo shirt and a pair of white socks please." Alex turned to Deanna "So Deanna, tell me about your relationship with a certain Commander Riker. Every female fan of Star trek thought he is the living end. You know its funny, but Riker never really caught my eye. However, I was a sucker for a certain tall, dark and handsome Second officer." The young woman pause as she looked at the counselor " Deanna is it true that the first time you and Will met , It was a betazed wedding and you were both naked?" Smiling at Troi's shocked expression, Alex processed to finish getting ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As he sat in Ten Forward, Data watched the door in what he could only surmise was anticipation. He went to shut off his Emotion chip but something in him made the Android decide not to.It was very odd to him. The way this young woman made him feel, When he thought of her, even that made him feel what one might call happy

Once Data was made aware of her presence in the Ten Forward,he turned towards the door, Alex looked around the room, Every one seemed to be in their own little worlds. Her eyes soon came across the charming face that had first greeted her in the sick Boay. She made her way to Data's table. His eyes lit up as she came close to the table, The Android rose to greet her.

He held out her chair for her. "Thanks, I see that chivalry still exists.: Data tilted his head thoughtful. "Accessing, Ah Chivalry: Courtesy and honour showed to those weaker. Midieval knights system with religious, moral and social code."

Alex smiled as she sat down in the chair he held out. "What a gentleman." She thought to her self "Any woman from any century would give anything to have such a man as Data. Android or not."

A waiter had come to the table with two large glasses filled with a light yellow liquid. Data spoke " Thank you Ben." Ben set the glasses on the table in front of Alex. Ben nodded as he smiled brightly. "My pleasure sir!" then he left them.

Data spoke"I took the liberty of ordering you some refreshment. I hope you like lemonade." Alex smiled brightly as she replied"Lemonade sounds Great. Thank you!" The young earth girl observed that the Android was intently studying her.

All of her life , Alex had wished for prince Charming to come in to her life and sweep her off her feet. Who would have thought that she w ould find him on , off all places a 24th century class Starship.

They sat in a relaxed silence, Data spoke" I hope you found my quarters to your liking." Alex nodded and answered "Very much I just sat watching as the stars went by, with Spot stretched out beside me. it was amazing."

Data looked almost surprised at this. "How interesting! You seem to be one of the few people on board the Enterpise.,spot seems to like." Alex shrugged her shoulders."Well I guess I must have a way with the feline frame of mind."

She Told Data about Counselor Troi and Young Alexander's visit. She glanced at his face and saw that the Android was listeining intently to what she was sayin When she was finished he raised his eyebrows and stated "Highly Amusing." Alex blushed slightly "Yeah it was also highly embarassing.'

Data spoke"Geordi and I have run several diagnostic test on the Transporter. Nothing has come up why you were beamed aboad the Enterprise.

He then inquired"Alexandra, May i inquire if you have remembered anything happening before the moment of the Accident."

Alex shook her head and then paused no wait, I do remember getting a sort of shock.. I remember also a bright light flashing. I know that isn't much to go on, is it? " "It is something to consider." the Android replied "I wll mention it to Geordi."

He sat silence for a moment, It seemed to Alex that he was deep in thought. He turned back to her and asked. "Would you allow me to show you one of my favorite areas on the ship?" She nodded, The two rose and left Ten Forward.

The Android stopped in front of a Door "Alexandra I wish for you to close your eyes if you would." Alex did as he asked as he took hold of her hand and lead her into the room in which he wanted to show her. " Just what are you up to Mister Data/" She quietly mused to herself, as she allowed him to lead her to one of the meny holodecks.

"Computer, Begin program. You may open your eyes now Alexandra." Alex opened her eyes to on of the most glorious sights she had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stretched before her, as far as she could see was the lushest wooded parkland she had ever seen.

" Oh wow!" she breathed" Data, This is so amazing!" She took in all the sights. There were huge trees of every kind, all sorts of wildflowers of every colour and size. Above her, birds chirruped and sang as they flew by. It was beautiful. When she was a child, her parents had taken her on picnics, but not to places as wonderful as this. She wondered around for a while, Data stood back watching as Alex made her way back to where he stood. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

When Alex reached the Android's side she slipped her arm in his. "Thank you, Data for showing me this program of yours. Also for thinking that I was special enough to share it with. I love it!"

The Android smiled and replied " I am glad you like it. Alexandra. I had hoped you would." He paused and looked at her. "I do come her often. To me, this is the one place where I feel almost human. The reason I wanted to share it with you is be cause being with you has made me feel human. I can not explain it . But it would seem that i feel an attraction to you which i have never experienced before.

Alex blushed slightly at this, as Data took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. They started to walk together in silence.

As they walked along, Data showed her the different sights. She took it all in. It was amazing that this was all on a Starship's Holodeck. It all seemed so real.

They came to a huge oak tree which stood by a running stream. Data spoke "Computer, May I please have a picnic blanket." At once a blanket appeared. Alex started at Data in amazement.

Together they sat down on the blanket which Data had placed under the great tree. Alex leaned against the Android's broad chast. Data made no attempt to move. Instead he tentatively and stiffly placed his arms around her.

He could not help wondering what had drawn him to this young earth girl. Was this what it is to feel love for someone? Was it love that he was indeed experiencing? The only time he had ever been with a woman physically had been with the late Tasha Yar. The reason for the encounter was caused by an Intoxicating virus which had infected the crew.

Finally when they were cured of the virus, Tasha had insisted that she wanted them to forget that it ever happened. Her death had left a void in his life, He considered Yar one of his closest friends. He kept a holograph of her from her memorial service among his belongings.

He knew he could not possibly love Alexandra in the way she migh want or need. He had designed a love program once before. He had dated a fellow Crew member, Jenna D'sora. However, once Jenna had realized that Data's "Feelings" were Artifical, she had broken off the relationship. He did not however have such a program now with Alexandra. None of these relationships had given him the feeling he was experiencing now with this young woman.

It was true that he did a attraction to her. Could he actually be in love with her/ She did seem to bring out his emotions almost naturally. For the first time, Data felt a unique sensation coming from within him.

As she sat there with her eyes closed, Alex felt his arms about her. It made her feel very safe. Being with Data made her also feel very content.

Since her parent's death she had almost forgotten what it was to be happy. It felt good. Back in own century, she had been lonesome, Before Data, She never really dated. She just wasn't the type guys went for. She was concidered a plain jane. She never truly experienced a relationship with Data before.

Alex looked at her compainion and thought that fate must have brought her to this wonderful place in time. She also felt very flattered that Data chose to show her this place . She could see why he would feel human here.

Data's voice broke her train of thought."Are you alright Alexandra? You seem very quiet and thoughtful." She turned to face him, she smiled warmly and replied " I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time."

Again she looked distant for a moment "Data, I'm not sure I want to leave the ship." She paused and looked at the Android shyly" Or you. When they do find out what brought me here do i get to chose?/ If did chose to stay what would it mean to you?'

Data looked at her thoughtfully and replied "What of your life back on earth? Your family?" Alex felt her eyes fill with tears as she spoke softy "My parents were killed in a Car Accident by a drunk Driver. They were both killed at the scene. They were my only family. As for friends, I was what you might call a wallflower. And before you ask . Wallflower means that i wasn;t very popular in school. Since my parents died, I have felt very alone." She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled "That is untill i got here and met you and the others."

Alex reached in to her toteback and took out a Old Polaroid Instant camera that had been her father's "Data, In case i do go back I know a way to remember our time together. Would you please take my picture?"

She handed him the camera. Data looked at the device with curiosity. It was a very primitive object compared to the holograms of the 24th century. Alex posed as Data took the picture. Data handed her back the devise. "Now I will take a picture of you. Smile MISTER DATA."

Data smiled calmly as Alex snapped the picture, Then she handed the picture of herself to the Android. "There, Now I have a picture of you and you'll have one of me."

Data looked at the picture of the girl. He thanked her for it. He glanced at her again "Alexandra, Whatever you do chose, it is up to you." he paused and looked in to her eyes. "But if you do chose to stay i would be glad, But again it is your choice."

Alex stared at him. Did what he said mean that he wanted her to stay on the Enterprise? Did he actually have true feeling for her? Or was it just her imagination? Or was it just wishful thinking on her part?

They sat in easy silence, Alex closed her eyes and soon felt so relaxed that she soon fell asleep. Data quietly rose to his feet. gathered Alex in his arms and softly spoke." Computer End program. and open door." The door to the holodeck opened. Data took the sleeping girl back to his quarters.

As the Android carried the young woman, he looked at her face as he spoke softly to her " I do not know what it is that you have awaken in me. But i would like very much for you to stay on the enterprise and also in my life.."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When she awoke, Alex found that she was no longer in the wooded parkland of the holodeck. Instead she was back on Data's couch. She looked about her sleepily. She saw that the only bieng in the room was Spot. The cat had curled around Alex's leg and was purring loudly.

Alex gently untangled herself from the cat, stood up and wondered where Data had gone. "Computer, Could you tell me where Commander Data is , please."

"Comander Data is on Duty on the main Bridge." Alex thanked it and looked around the room." Well I think i'll go for a walk and take alook aroung. You think I should Spot?" the cat yawned and gave her answer.

Having heard this, Alex took that as a yes." Alex started her exploration of the ship. As she wondered around the ship, she marveled at it All."I better watch it or i could get lost." She thought. She decided to go to another level of the ship.Alex pressed the button on the wall for the turbo lift.

"Computer, next level please." She felt the lift rise and then stop. The Doors opened and Alex stepped out. She turned to her left and started walking down the corridor. As she walked she could her the sound of Children's laughter.

Alex found the source of the laughter. It was one of the ships School rooms. Alex stopped at the Doorway of the room and peered inside. There were meny children. As she glanced around the room he spotted a familar face. It was her young kilingon friend Alexander. She saw that he was wearing the shirt he had given him.

He was sitting in the corner sitting on a small pillow, bent over what looked like a book, She went over to where the boy sat and sat down beside him. She spoke "Good book?"

Alexander looked up at her and grinned brightly at her as he nodded his head. Alex glanced at the cover of the book, "The Yellow book of fairy Tales." She looked at the boy in amazement " I had this book when i was about your age. Do you have a favorate?" Alexander shook his head and said he had just started to read it. Alex asked him if he would like to have her read one out loud.

Alexander nodded as he handed her the book. She read the title of the story. "Jack and the Beanstock." Even in this century she mused to her self 'its nice to know people still read the classics'

She started to read the story out loud to the young klingon. As she did Alexander was leaning close, listening to every word. When the story was over Alex paused and looked around the room.

The other children in the room had gathered around the Strange earth woman they had heard about from their parents. They sat around in a half circle quietly listening to the story.

The smiles on the faces made her feel good, As she finished, they clapped and then begged her to read another. Alex looked around the room for their teacher, but saw no other adult so, she relented and read another.

Alex spent a few hours in the school room. Alexander taught her how to use the school room computer. The computers of the 24th century were far easier to use then they were in the 21st century.

After awhile their teacher arrived to give the class the lession for the day. She said good bye to Alexander and left him to his lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

After She left the school room, Alex decided to go to Ten Forward for a snack. First she made her way back to Data's quarters to freshen up.

She entered and heard the most wonderful violin music fill the room. Quickly forgetting about Ten Forward, she stood still and listened to the most wonderful music for a few minutes, She then made her way towards it.

Data stood in the middle of the room, A violin in his hand. The Android was playing a song Alex had never heard before. Alex stood in the doorway, her eyes closed and again just listened as the Android played.

When he had finished, Data glanced up and saw the young woman standing there. As the music stopped, Alex opened her eyes and met his. She smiled shyly at him. She made her way over to him. "That piece was wonderful Data. What was it called?"

Data smiled as he placed the instrument down. "The piece to which you are inquiring were merely a few notes I was attempting to combined together. Do you play an intrument Alexandra? " Alex shook her head " No i do know about music. About different notes and such. But when it comes to playing a musical instrument. I love to listen to it but i can't play a note. I have a tin ear."

The Android looked at the Young woman with curious interest and studied her ears. He reached over and touched them. "Inquirey. The term "Tin ear." Your ears do not appear to be made of tin. Are you quite sure that you have a tin ear?"

Alex grinned at this "My ears aren't really made of tin . Data. It's just a expression. What i mean is that when it comes to playing an insturment. I am hopeless." As she said this she placed her hands on his arms. Their eyes locked and without warning, Data Cautiously drew her face close to his and place on her lips a soft kiss.

That kiss sent a shiver through her as she closed her eyes. never in all her life had Alex ever experienced such a kiss. that kiss was only the beginning, She felt Data's strong arms lift her up and carry her to his bed.

In their union, Alex found that Data was gentle in the way he touched her. His kisses and caresses were as light and velvety as any feather.. His hands were that wonderful odd cool as they touched her bareskin. The mere senation of his touch caused Alex to moan with pleasure. When she first did this, Data had hesitated and looked at her with concern. "Alexandra, have i hurt you in some way? Are you in pain?"

Alex gently touched her lover's face " I don't think you would ever hurt me knowingly Data." She drew him to her and kissed his lips firmly. "I am fine . Really! Please don't stop what you are doing." That night Data took his human lover to a special place in his universe.

Afterwards Data held her as Alex lay sleeping in his arms. Because the Android did not sleep, he watched as the young woman lay in his embrace.

He found it quite peaceful, just laying there,with the young woman. A wonderful sensation ran through his circuts. He never felt like this before. Even when he had been with Tasha Yar in this most intimate way.

Alex opened her eyes and turned to face her lover. She grinned and kissed him playfully."Oh wow! you really are fully functional in different sexual techniques! has any one ever told you that you give new meaning to the term "Love machine?" Data appeared puzzled "Inquiry, The term Love machine? It is true that i am a machine. However I can not feel love. I fail to see..."

Alex stopped him mid sentence by placing a finger to his lips "Mister Data must you be so literal. Its a old earth expression." She kissed him. Alex then laid her head on the Android's bare chest. It felt so wonderful laying there with the man who had her heart. As they lay there, Alex could feel Data's hand resting on the small of her back. It made her sigh with contentment

"Data , Tell me about Tasha." The Android was silent for a moment then he spoke " Tasha was a Colleague and a friend." Alex smiled faintly " I know she was very special to you Data. I also know of your encounter you had with her. Did you love her?"

Data took hold of Alex's hand and spoke "When Tasha and i were together as you and i Are now. I was due strickly to a Virus that had infected the entire Crew. While it is true that i do miss her. but i do not love her as such. I hope that my telling you of the encounter does not interfere with our relationship."

Alex sat up and faced him "Well MISTER DATA,I know i can not make you totally forget that encounter or Tasha Yar. But I am gonna do my Dammest to make you forget for a little while. Don't even try to resist." She paused and Grinned wickedly "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE" The young woman lean in close to the Android and kissed him fully and deeply on the lips.

Slowly she started to kiss the rest of his body. First at the base of his throat. Then his chest. With each kiss, Alex could hear the Android's breathing grow rapid and heavy. Then she even heard the Android moan out loud

The young woman looked at him with Mock concern. "Have i hurt you in some way , Mister Data?"He looked at her and gulped "I feel the need to remind you that you can not hurt an Android, Alexandra, However you may proceed with what you are doing! I find it quite Stimulating."

Alex smiled as she continued with her exploration of her lover's beautiful Android body. The wonderful odd coolness of Data;s body sent shivers running through her body. How she loved this man.

She came to his Maleness, the young woman went back to look in to her lover's eyes as she spoke softly "Please Data! Take me! Make love to me. I am yours! My heart, my Body. They both belong to you! Please take me now." Again the young woman kissed Him deeply on the lips. Soon Both his Android body and her human one met, mated and then melted as one. Soon the young earth girl took her Android lover to that special spot in HER Universe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A little while later Alex woke to find that she was alone in the bed. She looked sleepily about the room for the Android. She rose from the bed, put the thick white terry cloth robe that had been placed for her on a chair beside the bed.

As she did, Alex noticed that a light was on in the living room. She went to the replicator. " Computer, may I please have a cup of hot apple cider please."

Instantly a cup of steaming cider appeared. Taking the cup in her hand, Alex went to the living room.

Data was seated at an easel, Painting. Alex went to where Data was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was clad in a Sherlock Holmes type dressing gown, She leaned over to gently kiss his cheek "Good Morning Data.: He looked at her, and tenderly placed his hand on hers. "Good morning, Did you sleep well? " She nodded "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

She glanced over at the painting he had been working on. she felt like she was looking into a mirror. Data had painted a portrait of her. The Android studied her face for her reaction to the painting.

The girl smile at him warmly, her eyes filled with tears of joy. Before he could inquire about her reaction to the painting. the young woman placed on the Android's lips another kiss.

She spoke softly"I love it Data! No one has ever painted my portrait before." Data replied "I am glad you like it Alexandra. I did it as i watched you sleep.'

They sat together as Alex watched the Android finish the painting. her eyes wandered around the room. as she did her eyes caught sight of a few painting in a pile next to the wall.

Alex rose from her seat to go over to take a closer look, She picked each one up. There were beauitful landscapes, full of vivid colours.

One however was a portrait of a young woman. Alex looked at it for several mintues. "That is a picture of my Daughter Lal." Data said as he came over to where the young woman stood. He placed his arms around her waist." She is lovely, Data. Where is she now? " Lal was Android like myself. I created her. She lived for only two weeks. She died of a fatal System-Wide Cascade failure several years ago.

Alex vaguely remember seeing That episode about Lal. She also recalled how sad it was. Alex then looked at the man who now had her heart. It now ached for him . But all she could think of to say was " I am so sorry Data."

Alex set the painting down and placed her hands on Data's Arms which were still about her waist. Data gently kissed her cheek as he whispered"Lal lives in my memory. Alexandra Do not be sad for me."

Alex wiped away her tears as the Android spoke . She turned to face him."Have you ever thought of creating another?"

Data looked thoughtful "I have thought about creating another lifeform. First I wanted to ..." he paused, Looking at her. "I wanted to first find someone to share in the experience of creation with."

Alex looked at him with admiration as she softly asked " Have you ever found that person/" Data looked at her shyly and said even softer" Perhaps, However I am still making inquiries." He drew her close to undo the belt of her robe and and the robe slipped over her shoulders and fell to the floor,

Hungerly they kissed and once again Data scooped her up and returned her to his bed. Once again together, As their bodies met and mated, the Young earth woman and her Android lover went beyond the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As she sat in ten Forward a little while later, Alex sat looking out the window, gazing at the stars.Data had left on what a "Routine scouting Away team."mission on one of the near by planets.

She sat for a while, deep in thought. About the last couple of days, of the Android himself. Had fate seen that she had been unhappy back in her time? Maybe the reason was that she needed to be here with Data and the others.

As she sat there, Alex wasn't aware of Ben the waiter who had served her earlier had come to the table. " Miss Hadley? These are for you! " He set in front of her a vase filled with dozen red roses and also some wildflowers like the ones she had seen on the Holodeck.

Alex looked up at Ben with surprise. "For me?" Ben smiled and nodded,then walked away. There was a card attached to the Flowers.

Alexandra,

To the young woman who makes me feel human.

Data.

Alex smelt the flowers, Taking in the beauty of them. No one had ever sent her flowers, except her father for her birthdays. She thought it was sweet of Data to send her these. Just out of the blue like this.

She took the flowers and left the Ten Forward. She made her way back to Data's quarters. As she entered, Spot met her at the door"Hello Spot." Alex greeted the cat. As she placed the flowers on a nearby table. She then scooped up the cat, and gently rubbed her face in the cat's fur and said " Did you see what your wonderful master sent me?" Again she smelt the flowers and thought to herselft, what a very special and dreamy guy she had.

Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea run through her. She also felt very dizzy. She took hold of the table. This sick feeling was unlike any thing she had ever felt before.Alex thought the feeling had past as she slowly made her way to the couch. As Alex sat there she weakly asked "Computer where is Doctor Crusher?" "Doctor Crusher is in her office in Sick Bay." was the reply.

Alex managed to make her way out the door, took a few steps out to the hallway. Then every thing went black.

When the call came through on his Communicator, Data answered it squarely " Commander Data, You are needed in Sickbay. Its Alex, She is going in and out of conscious and is asking for you."

Data responded"Right away Doctor, Acknowledge." he then tapped his com badge again. "Commander Data to Transporter Room three, one to to beam up."

As the Android entered Sickbay. He was unprepared for the new sensation that came over him, When he saw the young woman laying on one of the medical beds.

Data went to where Alex lay and gently took her hand in his, then queitly asked "Doctor what has happened here?" "She was brought here by one of the Ensigns who found her outside your quarters" was the reply.

Data turned back to where Alex lay. He gently placed his free hand on her cheek. She look so pale laying there . It was like that first day he had seen here in Sick Bay. Would she be all right? What if he lost her.

The one person who brought out the best emotion he had experenced. If he did have a heart he knew that this young woman would truly have it now. If he did lose Alexandra, he did not know what he would do.

"Data?" the voice was almost a whisper. It was also very weak. Even to his Android ears, it was barely audible. The girls's eyes fluttered and opened. Alex smiled faintly at him as she gently touched his face.

"We have to quit meeting like this MISTER DATA." she whispered. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her"What happened Data? Why am I in Sick Bay?"

Doctor Crusher answered her question" You fainted Alex. I've run a group of tests on you. I have the results here. Can you tell me how you were feeling before you passed out?

With help from Data, Alex sat up slowly. She was still alittle lightheaded but otherwise she did feel better. " I remember feeling dizzy and two waves of Nausea!"

Doctor Crusher listen to this. then looked at Data with a strange expression on her face. The Android looked at the Doctor puzzled" What is it Doctor, Do you wish me to leave?"

He felt the young woman's hand tighten around his as she implored "No please! I want Data to stay." The young girl looked at the Android with pleading eyes. Data gently touched her cheek and assured her that he would stay.

The Doctor continued" I ran a number of tests on you, But nothing was evident, I did however run on particular test." Again the Doctor hesitated as she glanced at Data " It came out positive!" Alex gasped in horror. She could barely get the words out"Positive? what kind of test was it? It wasn't the H.I.V test was it?" Data explained that the AIDS virus was cured in the year 2067.

Doctor Crusher continued "And you are not a carrier of that virus. The test I did was pregnancy test . You young lady are going to have a baby. There are also traces of Molybdenum-colbet alloy in your system which were not there before. There is also traces of the Alloy in the fetus as well. There is only one person who has that kind of substance in his system, So it seems that..."

Doctor Crusher turned to Data with a smile on her face"You commander are the father of this child." The two looked at each other in shock. You could have knocked Alex over with a feather. The Android had a number of sensations running through him. That of amazement and also of love for this young woman and the gift she had given him..

He was going to be a father. Was it indeed possible? He thought. It would seem that he had reached a new level of humanity. Data looked at girl's face. their eye met and locked as one. Data smiled tenderly at her , Alex returned the smile.

At that moment Dr Crusher was called away. Alex and Data sat in an uneasy silence for a few mintues. She spoke breaking th silence " A baby? How is that possible? Is it possible? that you can father a child? Boy talk about creating a new life form." The Android shrugged his shoulders "I am not sure, but perhaps my creator Doctor Noonian Soong had put it in my programing for me to reproduce when i have reached a certain level of development."

"Alexandra Are you happy with this news?" Alex smiled at him as she spoke"I am very happy. I feel like i can give the man i love the best thing any woman can give a man. Oh my god I almost forgot. Thank you for the beautiful Flowers ."

The Android smiled at this as he kissed her lips softly. he exscorted her back to his quarters, and then he returned to his ship duties. Alex watched him leave, Then she went to look out the nearest window to stare out at the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alex placed her hand on her Stomach, which was now flat but would soon swell with the new life she was now carrying. Its father was an android and she was human. What kind of child would it be? She put her hand to her mouth. " Oh my god. was she really having this child?" Again she looked out the window. This place was so peaceful. It made her feel like she could raise a baby here.

Alex knew that Data in his way could love this child. She had seen the happiness that had shone in his eyes. This baby was the answer ti her quandary.

"Computer could you tell me where the Captain is?" The computer answered her "The Captain is in his Ready Room!' After hearing this she went out the door and quickly made her way to the Bridge.

The Turbo lift door opened and the On Duty crew watched as the young earth woman entered. Worf approached her and grufflyasked her"May I help you?" She was taken back by the massive Klingon who stood in front of her"I, I need to see the Captain. Please!" she stammered.

The Klingon scrowled "Civilians are not permitted to be on the bridge. I can not allow this, I have not been told of this." Alex stared at the giant in fromt of her and spoke"Please Mr.Worf, I need to see the Captain. It is very important Let me pass." God she thought"He is bigger in Real life then he is on TV.

The earth girl tried to go by, as she tried to do so, the Klingon again stood in front of her. " I can not allow you to pass." Alex shot him a dirty look."What was with this guy? " She thought. Then she spat out "Do I look like I care what you can or can not allow? It is very important. Now get out of my way you you big GORILLA!" The words were out before she realized what she had said, And who she was saying it to. Her hand went to her mouth.

Before the Klingon could retort to this outrage, Riker hurried to save Alex from Worf's rage. Will knew that no one called Worf any kind of derogatory name and got away with it. Only Captain Picard had ever dared to. Alex broke the tense silence,

"Commander Riker, I need to speak with Captain Picard. but he..." she jerked a thumb at the Klingon officer who looked angry enough to spit nails. " He told me I wasn't allowed to. It is important that i see the Captain. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't. It is about my staying on the Enterprise." Glancing over at the Security chief, Riker turned to Data. "You better take her to see the Captain, Mister Data."

The Captain was at his desk when the door buzzer sounded "Come!" He looked up at them pleasently. Picard spoke"I am told by Commander Riker that you wish to speak to me about an important subject Miss Hadley."

Alex took a breath"Yes sir, I have made a decision in regards to whether or not to remain on the Enterprise. I wanted to tell you that I wish to stay, Sir! I have come to look upon you all as my friends."

Picard then asked "May I inquire on the reason for this Decision?" Alex glanced over at Data and mutely asked him with her eyes, 'Is it all right?'

Data nodded and Alex went on "The reason is Captain Picard..." She went over to where Data stood and took hold of the Androids hand. "The reason is that I am expecting a Child. and the child i Carry is Data's"

Picard looked at his second officer in surprise. "A Child? How is that possible? That you are the father?" Data answered his Question "Yes, Sir it would appear that it is possible that I am."

Picard spoke with a slight edge in his voice."Mister Data I thought that we agreed that we would not influence Miss Hadley's decision. The Prime Directive..." The young woman threw up her hands as she interrupted him OhGOD DAMN IT. Again with the prime directive! Screw the Prime Directive!" Data and Picard started at her in shock. Picard spoke again"Now Miss Hadley, Data knew..."

Alex interupted the captain" Wait a darn minute, Captain Don't you dare blame Data for this. I had made up my mind long before this baby was even conceived. In fact it was my visit to the School Room that made me want to stay here, So please don't blame Data! He and this child are only part of the reason."

She then took a breath and spoke again"Sir, if you would excuse me. I'll leave now. thank you for your time. Captain. I think there is some one on the bridge that I have to apologize to for calling him a Big Gorillia" Then to herself"I wonder what the klingon word for " I'm sorry is."

With that she smiled at Data and told him "I'll see you later." She winked at him impishly then turned and left the Ready Room.

The two men watched the young woman leave. Picard turned to Data , His face pale "The person she called A gorillia, Mister Data. It wasn't, I mean it couldn't have been Worf was it?" Data nodded regrettably"Yes Sir, I am afraid it was."

Picard shook his head as Data continued"Sir, Alexandra might not have been part of the Earth's future. But if I may. She is now an important part of mine." Picard nodded " In any case Mister Data you better go tell her That the Klingon words for I am sorry are "QoS" That may sooth things over with Worf."

The Android then took his leave from the room. The Captain shook his head as he tried to envision the young woman Calling the Klingon officer a Gorillia.

Picard then shuttered as he stared out the window. As he did, his face spread in to a small smile. It widen as he broke out in to a roar of laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Geordi La Forge hooted with laughter "A Gorilla? She actually called Worf a Gorilla? To his face?" The Engineer grinned as he tried to envision the scene.

Data nodded"Yes, However, Lieutenant Worf did not find it humorous." Geordi grinned as he said "I'll bet!" The two friends sat at a table, discussing what had happend earlier on the bridge.

Geordi grinned as he addressed his Android friend. "one thing I'll say for Alex, Data , She has Guts!" Data looked confused"Geordi, do not all humanoid Life forms have "Guts." La Forge looked at his Friend and Grinned Again. "What i mean is that she has Spunk." The Android nodded. "Yes she does indeed. I think that is on of the meny things I find attractive about her."

Data looked at his friend as he continued "Geordi, Today we found out that Alexandra is expecting a child. I have ran a full diagnostic on my self and found that Doctor Soong had put a special program into my circuits that would allow this to happen. So I am the father of her child. I have also considered all my options."

The Android looked distant but very contented for a moment. He then continued" Geordi, I have decided that I am going to ask Alexandra for her hand in marrage, It is not simply because of the child. It is because I find my self feeling something for her that I have never experience."

La Forge smiled at his friend. Since the day Geordi had helped instal Data's emotion chip, he had seen Data go through every emotion ranging from fear to happines to even anger and hate. This new one however was the best one of all.

The Android's face was glowing from this new emotion." Data I think you might just be feeling love for her! It feels pretty good doesn;t it? " Data nodded as he answered "Yes It does. I think it is what you Humans would call a wonderful Experience." Just then they were called back to engineering.

As Geordi and Dat went on with their duties, The young woman sat under a huge tree on the Ships Holodeck, reading a romance novel she had brought with her,

Occasionally Alex would glance up to see where Spot was. Alex had brought the cat with her to the Holodeck.

She figured that Spot might enjoy the exercise. Alex just needed to be alone with her own thoughts for a whil. The Holodeck seemed to be the perfect for that.

The Cat was Chasing a imaginary bug through the long grass. Alex laughed as the cat did a backwards leap and landed on all fours. Spot sauntered over to where Alex sat and stretched out in the grass beside her and soon fell fast asleep.. Leaving the sleeping Cat to enjoy her nap, the young woman rose, Brushed herself off and look at her surrounding. She placed her hand on her stomach and spoke softly to her unborn child.

"This is your world, Little one. the universe is waiting to welcome you. I can not think of a better place to raise you. Nor Can I have a better man then Data to be your father! I love both of you with all of my heart."

Alex glanced about her. The sky above her was the most beauiful shade of blue. Again she marveled at the realness of this woodland. It was hard to remember that it was only a computer program.

The young woman was so into the beauty of the Holodeck, that at first she didn't realize that some one had entered the room. Once she became aware of the presence, Alex turned her head slightly and caught the person's eye, As he stood watching her his very being filled with the emotion of love. She smiled warmly at him as their eyes met and became one. He made his way to where she sood.

Alex put her arms about his neck, then kissed his cheek and spoke "You scared me half to death Mister Data. How did you know I was here? Are you off Duty?"

Again as this young woman touched him, Data felt the wonderful sensation run through his Circuits. It made him feel good, He proceeded to answer her questions "I am sorry I alarmed you, When I did not see you when I arrived at my quarters. I reasoned that you might be here. Also while I was there I could not find Spot, I asked several people but it would appear no one has seen her."

Alex grinned at The Android as she responded "If you look over your shoulder, Data. You'll find your cat sound asleep under that tree behind you."

The Android looked over his shoulder and saw that the cat stretched out in the long grass. Alex spoke again "I thought I'd bring her here so that she could play whild i read." Alex took hold of Data's hand "I hope we didn't worry you.

"Alexandra, I should tell you that Androids are incapable of Worry."Alex rolled her eyes "Yeah right! And I've also heard that Androids are incapable of falling in love and can't create Children either. Like i would believe that now My darling Mister Data!" She patted her stomach as she continued "I have the proof right here to shoot down that theory."

Data regarded her charmingly, Alex placed his hand on her stomach. He knelt down in front of her and placed his other hand on the stomach. Data spoke to the stomach softly. "Hello, can you hear me? It is I Data . Your father."

The Android looked up at Alex. :" I am aware that at this stage it can not hear me. However I do hope that this child knows that never in all my life have i had such a feeling m as this I am experiencing now."

Alex knelt down to face the Android took her face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. Data gently touched her cheeks and whisperd " For the first time in my existence I am really feeling love. You are the reason for this senation. I think..." He paused and shooked as he looked at her"No. I mean I know that I love you."

Alex's eyes shone bright with happiness "Data, You are the first man I have ever given my heart and soul to. You make me feel like I am the luckest woman in the whole galaxy."

Data got to his feet. and held out his hand to her. As Alex stood, Data asked the Computer for a chair. The Android then asked Alex to be seated . The Young earth girl did as he asked. she wondered what Data was up to.

Alex watched as the Android took from his pocket what looked to her like a small black box. The Android went down on one knee before her. "Alexandra, From the moment I first met you,have had the most unusual sensation. I know that also if I had a heart, I would have lost it to you that day in Sick Bay, Would you give me your hand in the union of marrage?

Have made this inquiry Data presented the box to her. Alex opened the box. Inside was a engagement ring with a clear stone which was the size of a quarter.

Alex gasped at the size of the ring in front of her. Then she looked back at the Android. "Oh Data1" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yes yes! I will marry you! I love you very much. But this ring! Holy moly ! Its a Honker."

Android cocked his head and looked at the girl puzzled as he placed the ring on her finger. "I am curious, the word Honker? Do you me you do not like the ring?"

Alex looked at him amused,"No Data, I love the ring and i also love very much! But when I said it was "A Honker." What i meant was that the size of the Stone was so big1" Data pondered this for moment"Very interesting!"

Alex smiled to herself and watched the Android mull over the strange word. She knew that the people of this century might fing her way of talking a bit strange.

Heck, She thought there were people back in the 20th century who found phases some people her age used strange. She went over to where the Android's Cat still slept. gathered her up. Then she went back to Data's side and took hold of his hand. Together the two made their way out of the Holodeck.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That night was the Night of the Senior officer's weekly Poker Night. It was being held at The Android's quarters. In Attendance that night were Worf, Geordi la Forge, Deanna Troi and Will Riker.

Data had invited Alex to join them. She had accepted the invite readily. She was seated between Data and Deanna. The others were seated across from them.

As Will Riker shuffled the cards, he asked "Do you play poker Miss Hadley?" Alex studied the Commander's face. She knew that he was a great poker player and she might lose badly to him" No, not really but i am willing to learn. So don't be too hard on me" Alex watched as he dealt the cards and they started the game. After a few minutes both Worf and Geordi folded their cards. Soon Deanna did the same. Alex watched Data and Riker carefully then she placed her bet.

The Android withdrew from the game. Only Alex and Riker were still in. The Commander looked at Alex. Will studied the expression on the young lady's face , It was a look of calmness. Will Riker could read any one's face and usually tell in fact if that person were bluffing or not.

This time however, he couldn't . Alex spoke " Commander Are you in?" Riker looked at the others, then back to Alex "Dealer folds! Ok what cards did you have Alex?"

As Alex turned her cards over, her face broke into a small grin as she looked at her opponent. "Nothing!"

Riker looked at the cards on the table then back at the girl in astonishment. "You were bluffing? I though you didn't know how to play poker."

Alex grinned as she looked at Riker "I said I didn't know how to play poker, Commander . I didn't say I didn't know how to bluff."

She felt the Androids hand on hers and glanced over at him. Their eyes met as he congradulated her, "Well Done."

Alex smiled at Data "God." She thought as she looked at him" He makes it soo easy to love him." Geordi dealt the next hand, Alex had a low hand and knew that she might not be able to bluff again. So she folded early. She sat back in her chair and watched as the game progressed.

Alex saw that Worf was frowning as he scowled at his cards. The Klingon looked around the room at the others. He shook his head and gruffly said"I fold." Geordi was the next to fold. That left Data, Troi and Riker. As they played Alex observed Deanna looking thoughtfully at Riker. Alex wondered when Troi folded her cards. " Why didn't Deanna just use her Betazoid powers to find out if Riker really had a good hand.

Data and Riker were left in the game. Alex looked at the Android's face. But it gave no indication to what Data had in his hand.

Riker grinned as he looked at the Android's face "Alex you are looking at the best poker face on board this ship." He then decided to call Data to lay down his hand. "Ok Mister Data, What do you have?" Riker was sure the Android didn't have Anything. Data studied his crewmate carefully. Before showing his hand, Alex watched anxiously as Data put his Cards out on the table.

It was a full house! Data Had a pair of Aces and three tens. Alex noticed Riker's face no longer had the smug look on it.

"Damn." Riker muttered"All I have is a pair of fives and a pair of nines. well Mister Data. looks like Lady Luck is with you tonight."Alex clapped her hand in glee "Yes!" She exclaimed with delight. She put her arms about Data;s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. She spoke with admiration. " You did it ! I knew you could! I am so proud of you." She kissed him again.

Watching the young woman, Deanna happened to catch sight of the ring on the girls finger. "Alex what a lovely ring," Alex smiled shyly " Thank you. Its a gift from Data"

Alex looked at Data, took a deep breath and then continured " Actually it's an engagement ring. This afternoon Data asked me to marry him and I accepted.: She then glanced around the room and waited.

Deanna was the first to respond. "I'm sure the Three of you will be very happy." Alex looked at Troi, stunned how did she know about the baby? Alex wondered "Of course she knows! Deanna Empathic powers.

Riker leaned across the table and shook Data's hand, He sat back and observed the couple. He could see that Data seemed happy with both the upcoming marrage and the pending birth of his child.

Worf gruffly gave his best wishes. While Geordi studied the ring on the young woman's finger. "Data its a Beauty!" Data nodded as he spoke "It is a moonstone. It Allows the wearer to know if the person who gave it is thinking of them. It does this by changing to the colour Green"

Alex glanced down at the stone. She wondered why she hadn't noticed that indeed the stone had changed its colour. It wasn't the clear stone, instead it was a dark green.

She looked shyly At Data as Geordi spoke again"What ever kind of stone it is its certainly is huge." Data turned to his friend"Yes Geordi it is. In fact it is more then huge. It is in fact , A HONKER."

Worf looked at the others bewildered then back to the Android " A HONKER?" Alex surpressed a giggle as she rose to get some refreshments. That left Data to explain the strange Earth term to the Klingon.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

It had been decided that Alex would be given her own Quarter. After the other had gone, the Android walked Alex to her door. When they got there, Alex turned to face Data. "I had a nice time tonight. It was fun.' " I am glad you did. I hope you find these quarters to be to your liking Alexandra."

Alex smiled and nodded as she gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you for this evening, I can't believe I actually bluffed Commander Riker. I didn't think i could do it."

Data told her that he was on duty the following morning. "Will you come for dinner then? After you are done?" Data agreed to come the following evening. and kissed her good night and bade her goodbye and took his leave.

Once she was inside, the door closed, Alex stood for a moment, she glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled to her self. Part of her felt sad that her parents weren't here with her. She wished that they could have met Data and to share in the couple's happiness.

Alex picked up the framed photo that had been taken of the Android on the Holodeck. She looked at it thoughtfully. Her heart filled with the love she felt for Data.

She placed it back down on her nightstand and sat down on the bed. Again the young woman looked back at the ring. The stone was still the dark green.

Alex turned back to the photo and touched it. She traced the lines of the Android's face with one hand, she placed the other on her stomach, As she did this, She spoke aloud to the empty room. "I hope you know mister Data, how much I think about you too." Just then a idea came to her.She snapped her fingers. She would give him a token of HER affections. She proceeded to get ready for bed.

The next day Alex went to sick Bay to see Doctor Crusher for a check up. Again Alex was amazed how quickly and painless the exam was. But then , she remembered this was the 24th century where any thing was possible.

After she left the Doctor, Alex spent the rest of the day in the school room with Young Alexander and the rest of his Classmates. Before Alex left, she arranged with the instructor to take the class on a picnic on the Holodeck the following afternoon.

Back at her quarters, Alex set to work preparing for her dinner date. She wanted to make the evening as romantic as possible. Alex carefully set out a table setting for with candles and non Alcoholic Champane that was chilling in an ice bucket.

As for her appearance, She had decided on a form fitting sleeveless peacock blue gown, Complete with a pair of black high heels shoes. Alex showered and changed, soon she was ready for her dinner date with the Android.She smiled at her refection and spoke softly "There! this should get your Daddy's attention My little one."

At precisely 700Pm, Alex's door buzzer sounded,the door opened and before her stood the Android. He was not dressed how ever in his uniform. Instead he was dressed in a dark suit. He looked quite handsome standing there.

He spoke" Good evening little girl. Is your mother home?" Alex looked at him in amusement over this little joke and then came back with one of her own "Why Mister Data!" She said in a false southern dawl "Have you done been seeing my mother hehind my back? Shame on you." The Android looked confused "No, I have never met...I mean I was trying to give you a compliment. Did I fail at my task?" Alex smiled at him "No you didn't fail. I'll admit though it was a good try." He handed her a bouquet of Red Roses "These are for you. I hope you like them." Alex accepted the Flowers and kissed him "I love them ! Thank you Data, The are beautiful! A girl cam get spoiled with all these flowers!"

Alex continued "Come in please!" He did so as she went to put the flowers in water. She could sense him watching her. He gave his approvel. "you Do look Exceptional tonight." Alex blushed at this. She realized that Data had never paid her a complement before.

They went to the table and Alex told Data to make him self at home. Before he sat, he held out her chair and then sat down himself.

After a few moments, Alex spoke" How was your day?" Data told her that it went well and was uneventful. She listened as the Android recounted his Day. When he had finished, Alex brought out the gift she had gotten him. "This is for you Data! ' She presented the box to him. The android opened it, Then he looked at her in suprise,

It was a man's ring. "Thank you Alexandra, But how did you ..." Alex held up her hand and grinned as she gave her reply. "Your ring size?" He nodded still puzzled " Mister Data you have alot to learn about us earth girls. We like to have our secrets." She teased. She took the ring from its box and placed it on his finger.

It was simular to the one that he had given her, but it was thicker in size. "Now Mister Data you will know when i am thinking of you." both rings were now dark green. Alex looked in the Android's eyes as she gently spoke againg :" Know this mister Data I love you and till the day i die . this stone will remain green,:"

They sat together enjoying the meal. When they were done Alex rose and went to where the Android sat. She extended her hand to him " I have heard that you are a good Dancer. Would you do me the honour ." Data rose as Alex spoke again. "Would you chose the music?" The Android nodded"Of Course, Accessing. Ah Computer please play music selection #104249."

The computer started the song. As soon as Alex heard the first line of the song "Feelings, Nothing more then Feelings." She broke out in a peal of laughter. "Oh God. Computer stop Song! That song is awful."

Data watched her and a puzzled look came over his face. "this song, It displeases you? Alex kissed his nose and replied " It isn't that, My Darling Android. Its just that Feelings is a very silly song I think i know abetter one."

Alex then asked the computer to start the song "Isn't it Romantic." The Song started as the two danced to the music. Alex closed her eyes and sighed contently "This is heavenly' She thought as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I am so lucky to have this man in my life."

When the program was over, They went to sit in the living room. Alex nestled her head on The android's shoulder.She felt so comfortable sitting there.

As they sat there. Alex felt the Androids hand gently touch her cheek, She closed her eyes at the mere touch of his hand.

The android gently traced the lines of her cheek. He marveled at the smoothness of her human skin. To his android hand. her skin felt soft and warm to the touch. It was a very pleasing sensation. As his fingers traced the conture of her lips, her eyes slowly opened and met his gaze.

The Android placed his arms about her. Alex smiled to herself "Data what would you think of a Traditional Betaziod wedding?" Alex waited for his response.

Data looked at her"You are aware that the custom of that certain Ceremony has the entire wedding party to be disrobed and the Guest included?'

Alex did know this, Earlier that Day She had talked with Troi and Beverly Crusher about Wedding Cerimonies. Deanna Told about how on her home world, That as a monument of love. The entire wedding party went naked. Alex now looked at Data in mock delight. "I have given it some thought and i am sold on the idea of a Betazoid wedding."

She then smiled impishly at him. "But then again I guess we should stick to a simple earth Wedding. Unless you have something else in mind It is our wedding , Not just mine."

Alex studied Data;s face. She knew that if she let him the Android would agree to every thing she chose for the wedding. No matter how bad or how stupid the idea was, It was just the way he was.

As she looked at her lover's face, She smiled and thought to her self "Nice try mister Data , But i am not letting you out of this."

Alex spoke again "Listen up Dude! I want us to plan this wedding together! So if you have any ideas or any thing you want for it, Let me know. Ok oh by the way, about that Betazed wedding, Data." Alex paused then grinned wickedly as she put her finger to his lips. "Lets save that for the honey moon shall we?" She kissed him , Then nestled down in the warmth of his embrace,

Later that evening after Data had left her, Alex clad in her PJs sat cross legged on her bed, Thinking of her evening with Data. As she sat there, the picture of him caught her eye. She picked up the photo and smiled at it affectionatly.

The young woman held the photograph to her chest as she eased her self on the bed. As she lay there with one hand on her stomach and the other on the photo, The young woman soon fell into a sound sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Alex awoke, She realized with a start that she was no longer on the Enterprise. She wasn't sure as to where she was and how she got there.

The room was small in size, with no windows. It was furnished with only a table and chair and the small cot which she lay. The room was dark. She called out in the darkness. "Hello, is any one here?" There was nothing but an eerie silence.

Alex rose and made her ways to the small door, then she began to bang on it with her fists. She then began yelling at the top of her voice. "Let me outta here. What the hell is going on? Why am i not on the enterprise? I want to see the guy in charge of this Dump. I want answers and i want em NOW!"

Alex then remembered about her baby. She knew that she had to remain calm for the baby. Taking a deep breath she spoke aloud " Ok Alex, lets not hit the panic button just yet, You'll get out of this!" Then she started to look for a way out of her prison. she tried opening the door."Damn it " she thought kicking it. "The only way out is a door I can't even open! What ever happened to good old fashion Door Knobs? Computer? " No response " Computer, Answer me!" Still nothing! "Damn " She swore again, and putting a protective hand on her stomach. "Don't you worry little one, your momma is here! And I know for a fact that your Daddy and the others will rescue Us! We just have to sit tight."

Just then she heard movement out side her door, It opened and a person entered. When Alex saw the person, her face lite up as she rose to greet him." I knew you would come for..." The girl drew back a step, she knew that face. She loved that face, but why was he looking at her that way? what was wrong? He had a mean smirk on his face. Never in all the time that she had known him, had she ever seen such a look on his face. Alex spoke to him "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you all right Data?"

The person laughed evilly before regarding her coldly. "I'm not your Dear Data. My Name is Lore! Human. It would appear that my dear brother failed to mention me to his loverly Bride to be."

Alex glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. " Ok so that tells me who you are. But it doesn't tell me where we are and how the hell i got here from the Enterprise. It also doesn't tell me what the hell you want."

Lore regarded her coldly. "You are aboard a D"kora-Class marauder." He snapped his finger and four little men entered the room. When Alex saw them, She gasped as she remembered . Her jaw dropped. Standing before her were four ferengi that had been on the ride with her at convention, Her eyes snapped back to Lore in horror." "Oh my god! It was you wasn't it. you are the one who brought me here to this century. But How? Why what do you want with me/"

The Android rolled his eyes then scowled at the human female in front in front of him. "You were supposed to have been beamed here, not on the Enterprise." Lore then shot the Ferengi a nasty look. The ferengi cowered under Lore" glare. "I didn't mean to lose her sir. It was these fools, They do not know how to follow orders It was their fault" the leader stammered.

The other ferengi started laying blame on each other and the leader. Alex watched as Lore's face controted with rage.SILENCE" he roared then in a tight voice, he spoke"It Does not matter whose fault it was' The Android looked back at Alex "All that matters is that she is here now. We can begin our plan now. leave us!" Lore roughly waved them from the room.

He turned back to the young woman. " It was soo easy to take control of those little idiots. They thought when they found me that i would serve them. I proved them wrong. It was almost too easy."

Alex looked at Lore "Are you like finished gloating now? So Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess? Tell me Oh Brilliant one! What is your great plan. Why is my being her so damn important?" Lore smirked "Well Alexandra or is it Alex? You 'll have to tell me which you prefer to be called"

He suddenly took hold of her shoulders and roughly kissed her. His lips, were that same cool as Data's were. But that is where the similarities ended. Data kissed had filled her with pleasure and love. The love that had created their child. Lore's kiss filled her with horror and had repelled her. She struggled against it and managed to break free of his hold. She wiped her moth with the back of her hand. "If you ever try that again You Bucket of bolts. I:ll rearrange your circuts.Got it?" She glared at him angerily. Her Android captor just stood there tauntingly/

The young woman narrowed her eyes" It is Ms Hadley to you! Only My friends call me Alex. I don't consider you a friend:Lastly only Data calls me Alexandra! No matter how meny times you have tried to take over his life. You will never be like him! Never Now I wll ask again . Why Am I here??"

"At first , The reason you were brought here to this century was just a whim I had to see if i could bring some one with time travel by a transporter. However due to a technical error you were beamed on to the Enterprise." "Then we lost track of you. Then we found you and discovered that you had become involved with of all people, dear brother."

"That you and he actually created a new lifeform, You have managed to do what I have been trying to do for years. To created the ultimate warrior. Half human and half machine. When I heard of your news that gave me a brillant idea! Use you as bait to get Data and the rest of the Enterprise crew here and destroy them as they once tried to destroy me. As for the Ship The Enterprise should make the Ferengi a great profit. As for you and your child, The two of you will stay with me As My Family. After all I do resemble it's father do I not?"

Alex placed her hands on her hips and muttered under her breath " You wish!" Alex looked at him in disgust. "What you want, Is that to use me and this child for revenge on Data and the rest of the Crew? Does that about cover it ? Lore clapped his hands together and smirked sardonically "EXACTLY"

Alex appeared to think about his idea. "Well, it does sound like a great idea. Just give me a minute to think about it Ok?' She turned away from the Android, Lore turned to leave just as the young woman stopped him. Wait! I have a answer for you. But I would prefer to tell you in private. You never know who might be listening. I mean for all you know Captain Picard might had have a listening device implanted on me.: Alex, then motioned for Lore to lean close to her. She then whispered "DROP DEAD!"

She then looked at him with the same revulsion she had felt when he had kissed her. She spat"I would rather kiss a troop of Klingons then agree to this stupid plan, Hell will freeze over before that happens" Alex laughed in his face " You didn't actually think I would agree to help you destroy my baby's father and our friends did you? Yah right ! It will never Happen! Never!"

Alex felt Lore's hand strike her jaw. The force of the blow knocked her out. As Lore looked down at the human laying on the bed, he smirked cruelly "Oh you will help me with my plan, human! One way or another,"

A little while later with her jaw throbbing like Crazy, Alex painfully opened her eyes. "Oh that Creep, That bucket of bolts. Who does he think he is? " She put her hand gently to her jaw and winced at the pain.

She looked around the room and saw that she wasn't alone. One of Lore's ferengi hench men was standing guarding her. She smiled at him" So how bout them Dodgers? " She joked. The ferengi frowned as he scowled at her " Dodgers? What are Dodgers Hew Mon?"Alex shook her head "Never mind." Then to her self she added "Boy tough room!' Then she spoke to the Ferengi"So where is your boss?" No answer "Listen Max..." The man cut her off " My name is not Max, Hew mon! It is Bok!'

Alex glanced around the room and out of the corner of her eye saw her tote bag on the table. After doing a quick mental inventory the young woman got an idea,

Alex smiled sweetly as she reached in to her bag. The guard regarded her suspiciously. " Bok how would you like to strike up A Deal?" Bok snarled "I do not deal with females especialy with Clothed females.: Alex shot back "Yeah well I don't deal with Butt heads either but what are ya gonna do? Listen all I can offer you is a Phaser ( she had bought the toy at the convention) and this ring ( her engagement ring) Well do we have a deal?" The Ferengi held out his hand "Give them to me Hew man!" Alex shook her head "No way do we have a deal? will you help me get out of here?" Very well female, But no tricks." Alex held out her hands

"Wouldn't dream of It I give you my word as a Daughter of Eve!" She paused for a moment as she thought " Oh God where did that come from.

Alex was about to hand both item over to Bok when two other ferengis came into the room and took hold her arms. Alex protested "Hey you little worms! Watch it" "The Boss wants to see her." With that Alex was forced out of the room and taken to the main bridge.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Data!" Deanna Troi called out to the Android who was just ahead of her.Data stopped to face her. " Yes Counselor?" He inquired politely.

"Have you seen Alex today? She was suppose to join Alexander and his class on Holodeck four for a picnic today. Apparently she didn't show up for it." Data did know of Alexandra's Plans for the day. He was in fact on his way to the Holodeck to suprise the young woman.

Data looked at Troi"Counselor, you say that Alexandra did not arrive at the school room this morning as arranged?" The Counselor shook her head. "No, The Class waited for an hour and I just thought that she might have not been feeling well enough to join then."

Data appeared puzzled. He knew that Alexandra had been looking forward to spending time with her young klingon friend and the other children, Something was very wrong, The Question was what.

Deanna spoke again"She wasn't in her quarters or yours. I even checked Ten Forward!" Troi studied the Android's face as she said this. An Expression of genuine concern that she had never seen before had spread over his face.

The Counselor placed her hand reassuringly on Data's arm and spoke "Computer what is the location of Alexandra Hadley? " It responded to her inquirey "Alexandra Hadley is no longer aboard the Enterprise."

When the Android heard this, A New sensation ran through his circuits. It was a horrible feeling of panic. never in his whole exsistance had he felf such a terrible feeling of dread. A feeling that he wasn't at all used to. It seemed almost painful. It was one that he wasn't at all use to. Where was she? Who had taken her and why? Was she still alive?

Data looked down at the ring on his finger. It was still green. He sighed with relief. The Android recalled the young woman's words "Know this Mister Data, I love you and until the day i die this stone will remain green."

The Android vowed to himself that her would get both the woman he loved and the unborn that love had created. back on the Enterprise. No matter what the risk.

"Riker to Commander Data, please report to the bridge." Will Riker's voice interrupted this thought "There is an incoming message for you from what appears to be a ferengi Vessel. Who ever it is, wants to talk to you first."

As Deanna watched Data hurry for the bridge, she answered Riker's page "He is on his way Commander.: Every Batazoid instinct in her told Troi that the person who wanted to talk to Data, was the one responsible for Alex''s disappearence.

Data had just entered the Bridge when the On screen Viewer came on line. Picard spoke "Ferengi Vessel, This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S,S Enterprise. State your Business."

"I do not wish to speak to you Picard. I will only speak to Leuitent Commander Data!" The person speaking had his back to the screen as he addressed them in a cold voice. It had a familiarity that Captain Picard could not quite pur his finger on.

Picard noticed that the person who spoke seemed to be humanoid and not Ferengi. Data took a step forward and addressed the screen. " I am Commander Data. A young woman who was aboard our ship is missing, Do you know of her whereabouts.?"

The person laughed almost tauntingly "Indeed I do ! Dear Brother. Indeed I do." As the person spoke he turned to face the screen. Data looked at the screen in astonishment. It was like looking in a mirror. For the person standing before him was his brother Lore.

"Hello Data. Are you surprised to see me? Oh That's right I forgot! You can't feel any thing at all Can you?" Again Data patently asked "Brother, I will ask you again. Where is Alexandra Hadley?"

Lore smirked"Such Concern, Brother. Can it be that you actually feel something for that Human female? She is safe... for now. Come and get her if you dare." The screen went black

Picard turned to look at his Second Officer. The Android was still looking at the screen. Then Picard spoke softly to Riker. "Number one, Assemble an away team.

Before Riker could make a move, Data turned and finally spoke "Commander, I wish to be part of that team.: Will looked over at the Captain, Before turning back to assure his second officer. "Data, You don't have ..."

The Android stopped him in mid sentence. " Commander, with all due respect I do have to! The only woman I have ever felt a genuine Emotion for, is being held against her will. I must go to her! She is the mother of my Unborn child!"

The Android then turned to the Captain" Sir allow me to do this." Picard gently patted the Android's shoulder. "Go to her Mister Data. Go and bring her back."

The Away team consisted of three members. The android, Riker and Worf, before the team departed, Riker gave one last instruction to the Transporter Chief "As soon as we get Alex, we'll give the word for you to beam us out of there." Miles O Brien nodded "Aye Sir!" Riker turned to his team "Set Phasers on Stun. Mister O' Brien, Energize!"

When they were aboard the Vessel, The Enterprise's Away team looked about the ship cautiously, they were standing on the bridge of the Ferengi Ship.

"Brother. Commander Riker and the Great Klingon Worf! I am honoured! Welcome to my Ship!" Lore stood at the helm before them.

"What do you want Lore? Where is the girl?" Riker asked flatly. Lore snapped his fingers and the two ferengi standing behind him left the room.

Riker noticed that Data seemed to almost to glare at his brother as he spoke"If you have harmed that young woman in any way."

Lore smirked and was about to answer whe the sound of a woman's voice could be heard in the corridor "Get your meathooks off me you little worms. If you ever touch me again I wll deck ya both! Got it?" Riker had a small smile on his face as he glanced over at Worf. Both men looked back at the door as they heard the Ferengi say "Silence HEW MON!"

Before the young woman could retort they came on the bridge. Alex turned to Lore" I thought I told you before. I am not going to help you in your plan. What part of No do you not understand? The N or the O?"

Alex looked around the Bridge in disgust. "This place is a dum.."Just then she saw something that she had been hoping to see. Her Face Brighten "Data! Its really you?' Alex started to go to him.

Lore stepped in front of her. And roughly took hold of one of her arms. "I cannot let you go to your Precious Data." Alex glowered at him and managed to shake him off and then put her hand in front of his Face. "hands off Buster! You can't tell me what to do. So talk to the hand cause the ears aren't listening."

Lore looked over at Data with a small cruel smile "MyMy she is the feisty one, isn't she Brother?" He said snidely. He then turned back to the young wman and roughly took hold of her and again kissed her.

Alex broke free and glared at him. Enraged she struck his face with the palm of her hand. "You son of a Bitch!" She spat "You want to see how feisty I can get? I warned you what would happened if you ever Tried that again and Damn it I'll be as gaood as my word. I am pregnant and am in a bitch of a mood."

Outraged, Her Android Captor raised his hand and was about to strike her. When out of No where, A hand had taken hold of his waist. Lore looked over and found that Data had come up suddenly behind him and had taken hold of his brother's arm. In A Voice of Steel, Data addressed Lore. "You will let her Go, Brother. If you do not. You will be destroyed.."

Lore sneered as he roughly pushed the girl towards Riker and Worf. The Klingon managed to catch her. He kindly inquired "Are you alright Miss?" Alex looked at him. She knew Worf was being sincere in his question. Ales smiled at the klingon gratefully." I am fine worf. Thank you." The Klingon nodded almost shly as if he didn't know how to take her gratitude.

She turned and saw that Data had released Lore and had come over to whene the young woman stood. Ther eyes met and Alex threw her arms about his neck. She felt his arms about her as he whispered "Are you alright Alexandra?"

Alex looked into his eyes lovingly and gently kissed his lips before answering. "Yes, My dear Mister Data.I am alright" She put his hand on her stomach "We Are Both alright." She kissed him again but more deeply. She heard Lore snidely remarked "Oh Please! This is revolting,"

Alex rolled her eyes as she turned to Riker. "Commander, You will not believe what this guy is planning. He plans to kill you all and turn the Enterprise over to these little Dorks."

The Look Lore gave her could have shot bullets. He threw up his hands in the air in disgust "See that is one of the reason I detest Human's. They are always shooting off their mouths, especially the Females! Lore said snidely. "Hold the Phone!" Alex thought "Who does this bucket of bolts think he is."

She was about to give Lore a piece of her mind but something made her keep quiet. Maybe it was the lingering pain in her jaw, From when Lore had struck her the first time.She wanted to show him what Earth Female were made of..

But what made her hold her tongue was Data who was now standing besided her. His hand now held hers as he spoke softly to her. "It is alright Alexandra you are safe now. I am not going to leave you!' Lore rolled his eyes as he snorted"I am not going to leave you." He mimicked coldly "Give it up Earth Girl! You know he can't love you."

All the fury Alex felt towards Lore finally had reached a boiling point "What do you know about love? Or for that matter, about my relationship with Data?'

Alex released Data's hand and took a step towards Lore "You're not as smart as you seem to think you are. I know you want to be like Data. How you have tried several tims all unsuccessfully to control him through the emotion chip which forunately he got back from you. Not to metion the fact that you could kill your own creator in order to get that chip. Data is more human then you will ever hope to be. If you think I am going to stay here with you on this ship or any where. You are out of your freaking mind."

As the young woman spoke, Data ,Riker and Worf watched as Lore's face contorted with rage. Without warning he reached for the closest Ferengi's Phaser "If you will not stay then you won't be going either" He pointed it at Alex and fired.The second Lore did this.Data put himself in front of Alex, just before the blast reached her. Riker fired a shot at Lore as he tapped his Communicator "O Brien four to Beam up NOW!"

As the Android felt the blast, the last thing he heard was the single scream of the young woman. "DATA! NO!" Then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Was this how it was to no longer exist? It was curious as he walked along in the nothingness. He was no longer on board the Ferengi Ship nor was he on the Enterprise. It appeared that he was in that state between life and death.

The Android looked about him. Where were the others? What of Alexandra? Were they alright? Again he looked around where he was. As he did, He heard a voice speak to him in the darkness. "Hello Data!' It was a pleasent greeting. However he did recognize the voice, he turned to face It's owner. "Doctor Noonian Soong? Father?" The person came into view. It was indeed Doctor Noonian Soong. His father- Creator.

Soong smiled kindly and repeated his greeting. "How are you Boy?" Data looked at him puzzled "I suppose I am functioning within Normal Perameter.." The Android looked around once again, then back to the Doctor who stood before him. He then inquired "Where am I? Am I truly dead? Is it possible that my life had ended?' Noonian smiled at him knowingly "You are not Dead Data. This place is inside you.

The Android inquired "Where are the others?" My Crew mates? Alexandra? Are they safe? "The Doctor nodded "You were all beamed back on the Enterprise You included.'

The Doctor smiled as he placed his hands on the Androids shoulders "I understand you are to be a father. You have indeed reached a new plateau in your devolopment."

"Alexandra seems like a fine young woman. She reminds me of your mother.My late wife, My dear juilana. I hope that you will be happy with her as Juliana and i were when we were married. I am very proud of you Data and also of the man you have become."

The Android thanked him as the Doctor released his hold " Now go and take care of your new family. Remember, I am right here and I am always watching from a distant. Now It is time for you to go back. There is a young woman who loves you and is waiting for you to go back to her."

Data looked over his shoulder and listened . In the distant he heard the young woman calling to him. The Android looked back to the spot where Soong had stood. But it was empty. The Doctor had disappeared. Data then turned and began to walk towards the sound of Alexandra's Voice.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Alex held Data's stiff lifeless hand, she noticed that the ring on her finger was more clear then green.

Alex touched Data's face gently. Even in this coma-life state., the Android's skin was that wonderful cooll feeling. She held the hand more tightly. As she asked Geordi how the Android was doing.

The Engineet glanced silently at his Android friend laying on the table, Then Back at the young woman who sat by his side, and held his hand. The blast Lore had fired, had punctured several of the Android's systems. Geordi had managed to fix them. However he was still un able to activate the Android fully.

What could he tell Alex that wouldn't frighten her? Doctor Crusher had tried to get the young woman to go to her quarters after her ordeal with Lore. But t he young woman had refused to leave Data's side. Not even Picard's gentle Order could pull her away from the Sick Bay. " Miss Hadley you have another life to consider. That child which you carry. I am sure Data would understand your not being here."

Fighting back the lump in her throat, Alex spoke "Captain I am fine. My Baby is fine. It is its father I am worried about. I need to be here for him , by his side. OK? Not sitting in my quarters resting."

Picard put his hand on the girl's shoulder but still she refused to leave." No, Damn it Please Don't Captain! What if Geordi is able to actiivate Data and i'm not here? I owe him my life!" She placed Data's Limp hand on her stomach."Do you feel that Mister Data? That is our child, Yours and mine." She gently kissed his cheek. Then whispered " Don't you DARE leave me or this baby. Mister Data! Don't you Dare let Lore do this to you. To our new Family. GOD DAMN IT! Don;t let him win! Data come back to me, Data!"

As She said this. her eyes caught sight of her engagement ring, was it her mind playing tricks or was the stone turning more green?

Alex turned to look at Data;s lifeless face then back to the ring. Yes it was! The Stone had turned back to green. The Android was on his way back!

"Geordi, try to Activate him now!" Alex said in a low but excited voice. La Forge did as the young woman asked.. Alex felt the Android's hand for which she still held, suddenly tighten about her fingers. the hand nearly crushed them.

Alex winces slightly at the strengh in Data's hand but she refused to let go. She glanced up hopefully at the Android's face. His eyes had popped opened and he was looking at her in that gentle Calm manner.

Data spoke"It would appear that we have switched places Alexandra, Curious is it not? In response to this statement Alex leaned over and gently kissed his lips. :Yes Mister Data Very curious!" During this exchange Picard and Doctor Crusher glanced at each otherr knowingly as Geordi asked " How are you Feeling Now Data?"

The Android looked at his friend" I am functioning within Established Parameters" Alex smiled as she raised her eyebrows and asked "Why don't you tell us how you really feel Mister Data!" Data looked at the young girl and replied "Alexandra I must remind you that Androids are incapable of Feeling."

Alex turned to Picard and the others with a huge smile on her face as she stated "He's BACK."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next month went by quickly. Alex split her time between volunteer work in the school room with young Alexander and the rest of his class. She also spent hours with Data's planning for their wedding.

The night before the wedding, The Captain and the rest of the senior officers gathered in the Ten Forward Louge for a small rehearsal dinner. Picard himself had toasted the couple for a long and happy life together.

After the toast and the meal were over, Riker along with some of his fellow officers took Data to his Bachelor Party on one of the Holodecks. Ricker had given his word to Alex that the party woul not get too wild. Alex wasn;t too worried. In fact Alex insisted that Data have a bachelor party. She knew that it was every man's right to have one. Alex knew Picard would be there.

"Anyway she thought "I trust Data."

When Riker took his second officer to the holodeck, Alex, Deanna and Beverly headed to Deanna;s Quarters for a Slumber/ Poker Party. It was to be a girl's night only"you mean you actually suggested a Betazoid wedding? Really? I don't believe it." Beverly looked surprised as she asked this. "And just how did Data respond to this suggestion? "Deanna asked in mock seriousness.

Alex grinned as she grinned as she answered " He said and i Quote "You are aware that the customs of that certain ceremony had the entire weddening party to disrobe, The guests included?"

"That sounds like Data alright! " Beverly mused as she studied her cards "I bid five." Deanna did the same, Alex placed her bet also. "I wonder how he is liking his party?" Alex wondered out loud.

Beverly grinned "I remember when Deanna almost married Wyatt Miller, We were all at the rehearsal dinner and Deanna's mother Lwaxanna Troi and Mrs Miller were Fighting about the wedding Ceremony, After Deanna had told them to stop their petty bickering and ran from the room, Do you know what Data said? He turns to both women and says "Please continue with your petty bickering, I find it most intriguing."

The three woman broke out in peals of laughter at this. Alex recalled that episode and remembered how funny it had been. While she was laughing Alex suddenly stopped and put her hand to her stomach and drew in her breath, "Oh! I think Data's child is awake." Doctor Crusher asked if she could scan Alex;s stomach. The young woman agreed to it.

As Beverly did the procedure, her face had a look of confusion. which Alex noticed "Doctor, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Tell me? Please!" Beverly glanced at Deanna and back to Alex."

"According to this bio scanner you are no longer a few months along in your pregnancy. According to the reading you are now eight months along." A look of shock spread over the young woman's face,

"Eight months? How can that be? I don't understand! Data and I were together three months ago and that is when I became pregnant. Also wouldn't I be showing if I were eight months along?"

Again the Doctor looked At Troi. Alex glanced down at her stomach, Her eyes widen in shock at how big her middle was now. She was sure it had been flatter when she had gotten ready earlier that evening. "Oh My God!" She stammered "What is going on? I have not been with any on but Data. How can this be possible?"

Deanna put her hand comforting on the young girl's shoulder as Beverly spoke" Alex , The rapid growth of your baby might be caused by the Mixture of Data's and your components. I wouldn't worry about it. If any problems come up , we will deal with them." Berverly went back to her seat as Deanna spoke "Now I believe it is the bride's turn to place her bet."

On the holodeck, Data's bachelor party was in full swing, the setting was a tavern of 20th Century earth. the Android took part in games of poker, Partook in the drinking of Brandy and the smoking of cigars. He also listened to stories and Jokes about married life. Data found it odd, he had heard that marrage was a sacred part of life. he wondered why human males treated marrage as a joke.

Geordi had been listening to Miles O"Brien tell of his marrage to his wife Keiko. When he had noticed that his android friend had quietly gone and sat at a remote table and was studying his ring "Mind if i join you?" Data nodded "Of course."

"You know Data for a man who is about to get married tomorrow to the woman he loves. You are being awfully quite. Even for you. Is any thing wrong?"

Again the Android looked at his ring, He spoke "It is nothing. but my thoughts are not of my inppending marrage or my feelings for Alexandra, But they are of Tasha, How I wish she were here to share our happiness."

La Forge looked at his friend " Data, I know Tasha would want you to be happy. I also think had she lived, Tasha would have approved of your relationship with Alex, In fact Alex reminds me alot of Tasha, In the way she speaks her mind.

Geordi then studied Data's face closely. "Data, have you talked to Alex about the encounter you had with Tasha?" The Android was about to answered when the door to the holodeck opened and Deanna Troi entered the Holodeck.

With A wide grin on his face, Riker met her at the door "Sorry Counselor But unless you are the Entertainment, Then I am sorry, No ladies Allowed"

Deanna shot Riker a dirty look as Picard asked "Counselor is there something Wrong?" Picard knew his Counselor well, and also knew that she would not have interupted the party unless it was important.

Deanna went over to where Data sat "Data It's Alex she is in sick bay and is in labor."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Picard and Riker exchanged worried glances as Data looked at the counsellor " That is not possible. The Baby is not due for exactly seven months." Deanna answered this. "Apparently according to Dr, Crusher, the mixing of Alex's DNA and Your components has had this affect on the child."

The Android had not heard this imformation, he was busy making his way to Sick bay. Beverly Crusher had met him at the door. "Data, Alex had a rough labor, her vitals are still very weak!"

Then Doctor Crusher smiled "How ever, on the bright side, Commander you are now the father of a healthy baby girl." Data looked at the Doctor in Awe, before he spoke softly. "May I see them?" Beverly smiled as she nodded.

The Android went to where the young woman lay. Beside her bed was a crib from which he could see tiny legs and arms. As he neared, Alex saw him and sat up slowly. "Data, Come say hello to our Daughter." Data looked in the crib then back to Alex.

"May I hold her?" The young woman nodded as the Android ginerly picked up the tiny cooing creature. Alex smiled at the night of Data who stood in awe of his tiny daughter who lay sleeping in his arms. "Well Mister Data What should we name our little Lifeform?" Data set the tiny bundle back in her crib. "I have always been patical to the name Jayden." Alex looked at Beverly then back to Data "Jayden?"

The Doctor smiled knowingly. "Jayden was the name the people of BarkonIV had called Data during a time he had had Amnesia. While he was on a solo mission on their planet. When he was back on the Enterprise he didn't recall any of his time there. It wasn't until I told him about it, was he made aware of the name.

The young woman turned back to Data "My Dear mister Data, I think that Jayden is the perfect name for this little one. In fact how does this sound? Jayden Tasha Soong? " Data looked thoughtful before he Stated " That would be Acceptable."

Data then sat down beside Alex and placed his arm about his shoulder. Gently he kissed her pale cheek. Alex lay back in the Android's embrace. Beside them, in her crib, their tiny newborn daughter slept peacefully.

Behind them came a wave of Ahhs! Data and Alex looked over and saw that a small group of people had gathered at the Sick bay door, It was the Captain and the rest of the senior Officers.

Picard smiled warmly as he approached his second officer. "Mister Data is this a private function or may any one attend?" the Android rose quickly as the Captain spoke again in mock seriousness "Mister Data . Report."

"Yes Sir! At 8:10pm Alexandra Hadley went in to labor. Precisely, One hour and five minutes later Alexandra..."

Alex laughed as she scolded The android teasingly "Data just make the intruductions. Or we will be here all night." The Android acknowledged this fact and then turned to face Picard and his fellow crewmates "Every one May I intruduce you all to our Daughter!" Riker smiled as he spoke, "Congratulations mister Data, Does the Enterprise's newest arrival have a name?"

Data proceeded to pick up his sleeping child as he replied "yes Commander, It is Jayden Tasha Soong"Alex laid back and watched as the man she loved tenderly held their child in his arms. "Not bad for a non feeling machine" She mused quietly to her self.

Captain Picard smiled as he tenderly peeked in the blanket"Welcome aboard the Enterprise,Jayden tasha Soong!" Alex smiled as the rest of the senior Crew gathered around Data and their new Daughter.

Suddenly a sharp almost piercing pain shot through her chest. Alex could not help wincing in pain and she closed her eyes against the pain. Doctor Crusher looked at the young woman with concern.Data placed his hand on Alex's pale cheek and asked inquiringly "Alexandra are you All right?" Alex smiled weakly as she sighed heavily "I am alright. Data really "As she spoke another sharp pain tore through her.

Doctor Crusher frowned "Looks as though your body disagrees with you." The Doctor cleared all of them out of the Sick bay. Only Data remained with his new Family.

Doctor Crusher then injected the young woman with a hypospray as she spoke"Alex I am giving you something to help with the pain and also to allow you to get some rest!" Alex sank back in the bed "Thank you Doctor" Then A thought crossed her mind. She looked at Data "Oh my god The wedding! Today was supposed to be our wedding day."

The Android put his arm about the young woman "Our marrage will wait until you and our Daughter are stronger! We have the rest of our lives." Alex agreed to this sleepily as he spoke againg "You need your rest Alexandra/" He kissed her lips tenderly.

The young woman smiled faintly as Data turned to leave. "Data!" He turned to face her Again she smiled "I love you Mister Data.:" Then she closed her eyes and sank in to a sound slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Doctor! She's going in to Cardiac Arrest! "The Android turned as he heard one of the medics, Alyssa Ogawa say this. Doctor Crusher hurried to Alex's bed.

Data watched as the Doctor tried several time to revive the young human with a Neutral Stimulator. When It failed, She tried direct reticluar Stimulation. Still Nothing. Data stood motionless as Crusher worked to save the young woman.Beverly finally turned to him"Data I am so sorry! Her heart was heavily damaged when she gave birth.

Slowly the Android knelt down beside the woman whom he had loved and gently touched her cold cheek. Doctor Crusher watched as her android friend tried to understain the pain he must have felt. For the first time that Beverly was aware of she saw The Android do something she had never seen before. A single tear was making it's way down his cheek.

Beverly left him along and went to tell the captain and the others of the young woman's Death. The Androin took hold of the young woman's limp hand. As he did this, he heard his New born Daughter fussing in her crib which was still close by. He picked up his daughter and looked down at her tiny face "Oh Jayden, If what i am experiencing makes me more human, Then I do not wish to be like them."

He then looked at the still form of Alexandra "How can I give our daughter the love that only a mother can give? How am i going to raise her on my own , Alexandra? I am not sure I can. I am glad i do not have a human heart. i know that if I did have one It would be Breaking."

He looked back at Jayden "I will try and do right by you my little life Form." He gently kissed her forhead and softly sang "Life form, My precious little life form. My tiny little life form. I LOVE YOU!" The tiny face smiled up at her father Yawned and closed her eyes. and he placed the sleeping infant back in her crib.

He then went to where her mother's body lay, he leaned close and as he gently stroked her hair he whisperd "I love you." he took off the ring on the Dead woman's hand. the ring was still green. He glanced down at his own, it had gone clear. Taking both rings in his hand. The Android sat down in the nearest chair and turned off his emotion chip. He sat there for a while Then he reached down and pressed the switch which turned him off and on. As he did so he slumped forward in his seat motionless That is how Beverly ,Deanna and Geordi found him.

CAPTAIN'S LOG: STARDATE 50893.6

THE YOUNG WOMAN WHO BEAMED ABOARD THE ENTERPRISE HAS DIED AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO THE DAUGHTER OF MY SECOND OFFICER. NOW DATA HAS THE TASK OF RAISING THAT CHILD. WITH TIME IT IS HOPEFUL THAT WITH THE HELP OF HIS CREWMATES HE WILL SUCCEED IN DOING SO.. i HAVE SPOKEN TO COUSELOR TROI ABOUT THE EFFECT ALEX;S DEATH HAS HAD ON DATA. SHE FEELS THAT THE YOUNG WOMAN WAS THE ONE THING DATA HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR IN A MATE. HIS ONE TRUE SOULMATE.

Epilogur

As she sat at her Computer, The young woman read over her finshed manuscript. Finally she had finished it. Finally!

All those years of research, tons of frustration and countless days of writers block, after all that, Her book was finally complete. After all that hard work. She had to admit to her self that she was very proud of this piece of work.

Then she read it over, she began to worry , would people want to read a bout Data falling in love and fathering a child?

Would the Trekkies as they were called, like this story? Was there even a market for her S.T.N. G Novel SOULMATES?"

" Think positive!" She thought "You don't know unles you try."

With that, the young woman put her manuscript in a large evelope and a letter of intruduction. She Addressed it to the publisher and went to mail it. As she put it in the mail box. She closed her eyes and prayed out loud "please please let them like it enough to publish it."

THE END!

i know i said 20 chapters but i miscounted

please imput what cha think.


End file.
